User talk:SierraSia
Ra Ha Ringtone pick up the phone! }} Aww man.................I...........Oh, Forget it..... }} Umm, }} This is bad! I'm all alone here! ...........and sad...... }} Oh My goodness, Why did I say that?! }} Do not eat it, as it may contain nuts. }} What a Wet, Wild Weekend! }} }} }} }} welcome to the strangerhood Stranger Tides Wired Life Umm, Sierra? I-I kinda................... }} }} Why Is It So Rainy All The Time?! }} }} BOO }} }} }} A Message at 5:40am?! Thanksgiving Feast! }} Happy Thanksgiving! And here.... Have this 2..... }} Avada Kedavra! }} }} Umm, Never mind....... }} Message From a 3DS }} }} }} Happy ho-ho Merry Christmas, pal. [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 23:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The End is Near for Prince Hello. Boy, I gotta start thinkin' of good titles.... }} }} So....yeah. I am a very random person. My craziness can confuse others, but believe it or not, I don't smile......You don't care, do you????? Oh well. See you soon. If you haven't already given up with me....}} }} Gee, wow........ Anyway, thanks. I like my word bubbles too!!!! I also like yours. Reminds meh of Christmas for some odd reason. May I just ask, how did you get the anime picture? I know the website, but how did you get it from the maker to the wiki?}} Stupid economy class.... Oh, thank you. :3 Took me a while, heh. I like Parties }} }} }} }} MySims Wiki Chat Friends }} }} }} }} Holly in the Chat! }} Maybe You Are Mad... }} }} }} }} Respond 2 This Message ASAP!!! }} }} }} }} 3 Days Left of School! Got ya! Hahaha! You just got tagged! Now, since I tagged you, you get 2 tag somebody else except me, and then go 2 the MySims Wiki Tags Page, and put down the username of the person you tagged and the link 2 the page, then tagged by, then your username and a link 2 your page, the date you tagged them on, and then write down a random fact about yourself! Good Luck! }} }} }} OMG!!! Hey there! Sorry to pop up like this, but Prince and I just saw Sugarpups in the chat! For like, 2 seconds! Prince is searching all over the related Wikis!!! :O Again sorry to pop-up. Prince might just let you know himself, anyways.... ---- Limited2gal 23:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- What's going on with you and Prince now? I thought you said you weren't going to let that Hunter thing bother you anymore? Petzfan (talk) 02:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Petzfan Hey, Sierra. :D Remember me? Cat? Sparkality? Cat5sparkles? Ha, well if you do remember me, I wanted to say two things. One: The pie you gave me was AMAZING. Two: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I wanna try and come on a lot more. Just wanted to say hi! Sometimes we go through an ugly chapter in our lives, but the book always gets better. 19:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Legend of Blanky RP Good mornig it is 7:00 PM! Hurricane Sandy }} Long Time, No See }} Pokemon Black and White 2 }} wanna chat? im sooooo bored! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 16:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon X and Y }}